


New Beginnings

by HoneyCirrus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But it's only in one sentence, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, There's also MENTION of kink?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, brief mention of past abuse and rape, but nothing explicit, just take it, this is so self indulgent and bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyCirrus/pseuds/HoneyCirrus
Summary: Tom was previously thought to be infertile. A positive pregnancy test changes that.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is very sick lately. The reason is rather unlikely, and gives the Pack a lot to think about.

Tom was absolutely terrified when he read the test.

Doctors had told him this was virtually impossible. He'd spent so long knowing that even if he wanted this, he'd never have it. He had spent so long believing he was broken, unable to do the one thing that set him apart from his male Beta counterparts. He had thrown all caution to the wind when he finally settled down with Tord as his Mate, since they were both clean, because he was broken, they needed no precautions, no plan in case something happened, because nothing WOULD happen.

But the test he had taken at Edd's insistence proved otherwise, and that his fertility was absolutely not broken.

It had started when Tom woke up violently ill a few days prior. He was absolutely unable to hold anything down. Edd, naturally, as his caretaker, took his temperature to figure out why his Packmate was so sick while his Mate helped hold his hair back to avoid vomit getting in it worriedly, and while Edd found a slight fever, it didn't seem nearly bad enough to count as a symptom with whatever was upsetting Tom's stomach so bad.

Edd was a little lost. He was blessed with a rather rare dynamic, Gamma, which meant he cycled through the 3 main Dynamics every breeding season. Truly a one in a million chance for that rare mutation, and it suited him well, for he could provide the best of all the Dynamics, and he held the honor of Pack Leader among himself, Tom, and the two Alphas, Matt and Tord.

This season had left him physically a Beta, but he retained his stronger sense of smell. He couldn't smell anything that hinted towards the cause of the illness plaguing Tom. Perhaps his hormones were stronger, but the Omega's heat was less than a few days over, it was hard to gauge that close. All he could think to do was tell Tom to keep an eye out for more symptoms and rest.

But days passed, and the upset stomach didn't. And the rest noticed more changes with Tom. Edd saw he was even more tired than usual, complained to Tord of a tender, painful chest, and they ALL noticed that things previously irritating to the Omega made him snap and sent him on the warpath, only to burst into tears later.

Everyone was concerned, and Edd was eager to eliminate possibilities and get to the root of the issue. So he gave Tom the plastic stick, and despite the other's protest, insisted he take the test.

"Well? What does it say?" the green clad male asked through the door. The entire Pack was gathered around, and waited patiently for the news. Tom finally opened the door, and was met with 3 faces staring right at him. Moving past being momentarily startled by being surrounded, he sighs, and gives the positive test first to his Mate. Tord is definitely surprised and takes a little while to process the news.

His previously infertile Mate is pregnant.

The other two exploded into happy congratulations and hugs for their Packmates, but petered out as they saw the shocked and frightened face they both wore, and it fell hard that the pair was not throwing caution to the wind in an attempt to have children despite the odds, but doing so because they didn't expect the possibility.

"We'll, uhm… We'll figure this out, Tim! But we'll just... Leave you two be for now…" Matt said, ushering Edd away to leave the pair alone.

Tord wrapped his arms around his Mate, resting his head on his chin and just staying quiet a moment. Tom eventually breaks the silence.

"...what do you want to do about... This, love?" Tom spoke up, sitting down on the stairs and watching as Tord sits next to him.

"Well... Why don't we wait a bit on deciding what to do? We shouldn't be hasty... Why don't we go to a doctor first, just see our options…?" the Alpha answered.

Tom nodded softly, sighing. "This wasn't even supposed to be possible, so our choice may be made up for us... But it can't hurt to check…"

Tord nodded, smiling as he pulled Tom into his arms. They may bicker sometimes still, and often tease each other mercilessly, but their Mating bond was still very strong, and times like these proved it. Tom had no doubt in his mind that the decision was ultimately his, and whatever he decided, they would be in it together.

* * *

The waiting room at the doctor's office always unnerved Tom. He hated the sterile smell, the boring news on the TV, the magazines from years ago, the weird toys set out for pups to play with, and the anticipation of sitting there, hand in hand with Tord (and admittedly fully on his lap, with his head tucked neatly under the smaller Alpha's chin), waiting to be called. But at last, the wait was over.

"Royal?" the nurse called, and the pair got to their feet and followed her back. After an initial weight and blood pressure check, they went into the room to meet with the doctor.

"What seems to be the issue?" he asked, noting that the tense expression the pair wore certainly was not warranting a normal well check.

"Well... I'm pregnant. I was supposed to be infertile, but I'm pregnant, and I suppose we just wanted to check that everything is okay down there before deciding what we want to do," Tom explained.

The doctor smiled, and nodded, gloving his hands and making a note of this to himself. "Alright, I would recommend seeing a specialist after this if you decide to go through with it, but I can check up well enough to give you an accurate answer of if you're safe and all."

The examination was a bit awkward, with Tom having to be disrobed and prodded by a perfect stranger, explain the sad story of an abusive ex boyfriend that wouldn't take "no" for an answer that gave him such severe internal injuries (doctors were surprised he still went into heat, but projected no fertility), and the whole time, his only real comfort was Tord staying close enough to hold his hand. Things were told to him about everything, how a typical pregnancy is about 3 months, with the pups being born just before the start of the next season, but it wasn't uncommon to skip a heat right after the pups were born, various things to expect, but he retained none of it, at least until he got an ultrasound.

"Well, to give you the short answer, despite your injuries and how unlikely this was to happen, you should be able to carry a litter to fill term without too many complications. And riiiiight there…" the doctor explained, shifting the sensor to a specific spot, "...are the little buggers."

Tom and Tord turned their attention to the screen and both gasped. They could see the tiny outlines of the pups. There were two of them, it being far too soon to tell gender, but there was the definite shape of two of them. Tom bit his lip, putting a hand on the screen as he teared up a little.

The doctor printed out a picture of the ultrasound, gave them a card for a referral to a specialist, and sent them on their way. Tord continued to glance over at Tom in between driving, who couldn't tear his eyes away from the ultrasound picture, he couldn't dare to look away from the life growing inside him. Now knowing that it was, indeed, safe to have all his options open to him, he increasingly knew what he wanted to do.

They eventually pulled in the driveway, but didn't get out just yet. "Elske... I get the feeling you made up your mind. Care to share with the rest of the class?" Tord teased, grinning as Tom rolled his blank eyes and finally spoke up.

"I want to have the pups."


	2. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord's parents come into town to help prepare for their future grandpups.
> 
> (Warning: There is MENTIONS of kink, but nothing really explicit? Let me know if you need something tagged, I did my best)

Edd was absolutely ecstatic to find out he was going to be a (sort of) grandmother. Matt preferred to think of himself as an uncle, and Tom preferred to think of himself as annoyed by their decisions of family terms for themselves, instead of letting the pups decide.

The next few days were very hectic for the pack. They thankfully had enough space that Tord's old room could be turned into a lovely nursery for the pups. Tom actually got to finally meet Tord's parents when they were setting up the nursery. He had heard of them plenty, and even spoken to them a few times in passing when Tord video called them, but they finally made the trek from Norway to visit when Tord asked for their advice on making a nursery.

Tord's mother, Patryck, came with an interesting scent, like marigolds atop an abandoned battlefield, still filled with the scents of bloodshed and gunpowder, with a sweet Omegan scent underneath, while his father, Paul, had a strong scent of cigarettes about him, but if one could get past that, they would find the scent of pine, roasted chestnuts, and basil, with just a tint of citrus, and the slight, sharp undertone of Alpha. Tord shared neither of their scents in full, but a surprising amount of them, his own being full of the scent of cigars, metal, gunpowder, cinnamon, bacon, and a touch of blood.

Patryck came in with a patient smile, but commanded a lot of respect despite his gentle demeanor. Paul followed closely behind, seeming a bit nervous about the new surroundings, but upon Tord coming up to hug his parents, they both seemed to relax completely. They greeted each other in Norwegian for a while, but eventually turned to the future mother to greet him.

"You must be Tom, we've heard so much about you!" Patryck chirped, smiling at the Omega keeping his distance shyly. Poor Tom isn't much of a people person, and isn't great at meeting new people.

"Yeah, that's me. I've heard a lot about you, too…" he answered. Thankfully for him, Patryck was more than willing to lead the conversation, and moved to fuss over him and hold him close while mostly just talking to Tord. It reminded him an awful lot of how Edd fussed over him, someone he's come to consider a mother figure.

"I was always wondering when you'd finally give me grandkids,  _ kochanie _ . I didn't want to pry or anything, but we've raised you into a fine young man, I knew it'd only be a matter of time before you wanted to be a father~" Patryck teased, smiling as he held onto Paul. It was odd, he had Paul in his lap much the same way Tord usually kept Tom in his.

Tord smiled, rolling his eyes softly. "I told you,  _ mama _ , we didn't exactly plan this, either, it's our happy little surprise…"

Paul chuckled to himself, shifting to lean back fully against Patryck and make himself comfortable. "Planned or accident, I'm just glad you two are happy and on the same page about this. But I hope you know your mother is going to insist on painting those nursery walls for you while we're visiting~"

Edd and Tom both perked up upon hearing this, but Tom was the one who spoke up. "Oh, you're an artist, Patryck?"

The older Omega grinned, puffing out his chest in pride as he nodded, already pulling out his phone to show off his  _ magnum opus _ . "Yes, I am~ Even painted that little devil's nursery, probably my finest work, I'm not sure I've matched it yet~ It's still at our house, look," he boasted, turning his phone to show the pair.

They gasped softly at the sight. The room truly was beautiful, a perfect meshing of several landscapes and natural, beautiful phenomena. A pine forest. A cherry blossom forest. Mountains. A lake. A waterfall. A sunset. A meteor shower. Aurora Borealis. Constellations. All so realistic and perfectly blended from one to the other. This must have taken him WEEKS, maybe MONTHS to paint.

"This is absolutely beautiful, Patryck…" Edd finally commented, smiling at the fellow artist.

"I can't say I'll go the whole hog this time around, because that was many a sleepless night to pull off, and I don't think I'll have enough time to pull it off before the pups come, but I'll be DAMNED if they don't have a beautiful nursery. And I'll pay for the paint and furniture, too, not every day you become a grandmother~"

Tom looked at him, a little curious about what it is they do to have enough disposable income to just PAY for a nursery. They're older, but only early to mid 40s, not nearly enough to be retired. "Damn, that easy? What's your job, and where do I sign up?"

"Paul is a handyman, and I work as a dominatrix at a dungeon," Patryck said casually, as if it didn't send his poor son and Mate into embarrassed hiding, and stunned the other 3 into silence.

Paul did eventually come out of hiding enough to break the silence. "...pays good…"

Patryck grinned softly, leaning forward to rest his head atop the smaller Alpha's head. "And we both know you like it when I bring that work attitude home with me, Pieszczoch~"

"Oh, God, PLEASE don't bring out the nicknames, you're already embarrassing everyone," Tord groaned.

Tom was nowhere near as embarrassed as his friends, getting past his initial surprise quickly to wear a mischievous smirk. "You're just worried about them giving me ideas~"

"I am absolutely worried about them giving you ideas, but I'm also not wanting Edd and Matt to have to be uncomfortable around my family. Let's leave it at 'they have good paying jobs they're happy with'," Tord said.

Patryck rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Alright, alright, we'll let it go... Not like it's prostitution, though, I don't touch any-"

Matt was the one to rescue the situation. "You were talking about setting up the nursery, why don't we all go together and shop for that?!"

* * *

Tom was exhausted by the end of the day. They all agreed that a group shopping trip with everyone pitching in would work far better than a baby shower, and stocked up on everything the expecting parents would need in their pups first few months of life. Easily a trip amassing several hundred dollars, but with Tom constantly finding things to coo over and equally as excited expectant grandparents, it was a worthwhile trip.

More personal gifts were given from the grandparents. From Patryck, he had brought all of Tord's old stuffed animals and allowed them to pick over some for the crib (Tom admittedly stole Tord's old favorite for himself and his own nest, a 5 tailed orange fox with a rattle affectionately named Koibito-chan). And from Paul, a beautiful rustic crib, Tord's old crib, which he had built himself, and even took the time to restore and get rid of Tord's old teeth marks on the wood.

The duo spent a lot of time sharing stories of Tord and taking care of him while Patryck painted the nursery (a simple and stylized cherry blossom forest with a blue sky), the time he used a gun as a teething toy, the time he decided to escape out their front door and into the neighborhood, so many stories of Tord's mischievous nature as a child.

Tom found himself really enjoying the company of his in-laws. Patryck clearly wore the pants, job aside, and was a very no bullshit kind of guy, but he had a very kind and patient personality. He also was completely and unabashedly proud of himself, he never bragged about his art, but was still proud of it and happy to show it off, and he never apologized for a moment when having a moment with Paul that clearly had more kinky undertones. Tom admired that gentle confidence religiously.

Paul, meanwhile, was more anxious between the two of them, happy enough with Patryck running the show and just following his lead. It was also clear that he wasn't exactly the brightest. He wasn't STUPID, by any means, but it wasn't a surprise from smarts alone that Patryck was in charge.

Oh, well. They seemed like a good match, and very happy together.

After a few days of setting up a beautiful nursery, they left for Norway, but made promises to come back to visit once the pups were born. The day they left was a lot of furniture assembling, and Tom and Tord found themselves alone and tired in Tom's ever-growing nest. Tom reclined on his back and nestled into his pile of blankets and hoodies, while Tord found his way to Tom's stomach, and gently let out soft croons against the flesh, and the tiny lives budding inside, lulling them to sleep as he and his own Mate drifted off themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one was a lot of fun to write, especially balancing a bunch of headcanons about what all their lives would be like if Tord WASN'T Red Leader and WASN'T raised in the Red Army. This is all just fluff. The fluffiest fluff to ever fluff the fluff.
> 
> AlsoImightaddafourthchapter,itdependsonhowthethirdchapterturnsout,okaybye


	3. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the preparation in the world can't help the anxiety of new parents.

3 months passed quicker than anyone could ever imagine.

It was difficult to adjust to Tom's issues that came with pregnancy. His stomach rejected just about everything, he was constantly aching and in a terrible mood, and no one in the Pack knew anyone who had been through that before (though Matt had helped a classmate who went into labor in high school). Even Tord's own parents had adopted him. Tom had learned from keeping in contact with them more that Patryck had actually adopted him himself, THEN met Paul and fell for him within a week of having a new baby, and over 20 years later, they were still going strong.

Many hours were spent with Tord chasing after his Mate in the bathroom, holding his hair back. It was normally quite gravity defying, but he still had a few strands that hung low. Tord, ever the attentive Mate, was there to hold those strands back and rub his back until he felt better, hold his hand during doctors appointments, put up with the mood swings leaving him even more irritable than usual, especially with more on top of it to deal with.

Tom definitely wasn't doing too well with the lack of alcohol. It left him grumpy, and even with a short stint in the hospital to manage his withdrawal. But the Omega held strong, and quit cold turkey to keep the pups safe. The Pack all carefully discussed his drinking with 2 new members on the way, and a compromise was struck. He would continue to stay totally sober while they were breastfeeding (though he planned on primarily giving them formula, he did want the chance to bond with them that way every now and then), but as they grew, as long as he could keep it under control and away from them, they would allow him to drink in moderation again. Tom wholeheartedly agreed with everyone that this was a good time to manage it. He knew deep down that it was an issue of his, just that he had little motivation to stop. Twins were the perfect motivation.

Tord couldn't help but find himself more anxious and excited in equal measure as Tom's stomach grew and the future mother spent more and more time in his ever-growing nest. He found himself spending just as much time in the nest with him, just laying his head on his stomach and talking for hours on end to the pair inside. They were projected to be fraternal twins, rather than identical, a boy and a girl, with the boy predicted to be a Runt, but both were growing and very healthy. Their due date was January 3rd, just after the New Year. 

Tord smiled up at Tom as he rested against his stomach on Christmas Eve, feeling the duo kicking away. Probably mostly the girl, however, she seemed most active.

"We still have to name them, you know," he said, gently stroking the taut skin.

"Thing One and Thing Two," Tom joked, looking away from his phone to run his fingers through Tord's caramel brown hair.

Tord smiled, rolling his eyes. "I'm serious,  _ elske _ . They're due in just over a week, and we've been spinning our wheels on what we'll call them."

Tom hummed softly in thought, looking down at his belly. "...what's some ways we can combine our names? Maybe that'll make a good name? It's a place to start, at least. I want to give them some unique names, but not like those horrid butcherings of regular names, like MacKayeelaa or something."

"Hmm... Combining Tord and Tom... Tomord?" he tested.

"Oh, bloody hell, absolutely not, that sounds awful," Tom said, laughing as he rolled his eyes.

"Rodom," Tord teased, now only trying to come up with the worst thing possible to make Tom laugh. It seemed effective in that respect.

"You've just lost your naming privileges," Tom said, playfully pushing Tord away.

Tord instead moved up to snuggle up with Tom, spooning him from behind, to make him the most comfortable. "Alright, alright, I'll take this seriously... What about Torm? Nice and short."

Tom considered this name briefly, smiling gently. "Torm... I like that for the boy. Okay, you named the boy, I get to name the girl. I like Tori. After her father."

Tord smiled softly, gently kissing Tom's cheek before nestling deeper into the blankets to sleep. "Torm and Tori... The perfect name for our perfect pups~"

* * *

Apparently, the pups were eager to meet their parents, because they were not willing to wait another week to be born.

Tom woke up with a start from a sharp pain, and sat straight up. The shifting of both his Mate and his Mate's scent to one of alarm woke Tord up, who looked up at him in concern.

"Are you alright, Tom?" Tord asked, reaching up to rub at his back.

"I think so... Having weird pains... I've been especially sore with them this close, though…" Tom said, rubbing at his stomach.

"Alright... Keep an eye on it, and if they keep up, watch how much time between them," Tord said, worriedly looking up at Tom.

Tom nodded, and laid back down. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, though, every time, he woke right back up, and the pains only became stronger, and the pair only became more alarmed. After enough time passed, Tom finally came to a conclusion on what was happening.

"Tord, go get the others up," he said finally.

"Are you alright?" Tord asked, but nonetheless got up carefully, so as to not disturb the nest.

"I think it's time, I'm pretty sure these are contractions," he stated, groaning as another one proved his point further.

The poor Alpha immediately got a spring in his step and woke up Edd and Matt, sending them into a panic with his own panic about the babies coming. Tom was not prepared to have 3 people yelling over themselves while running into the room and fussing over them.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, LOVE, I HEARD YOU'RE IN LABOR-"

"IT'S OKAY, TIM, WE'RE HERE, WE'LL GET YOU SET UP-"

"DOES IT HURT TOO BAD, ELSKE, IT'LL BE ALRIGHT-"

Tom sighed softly, smacking away the 3 sets of hands fussing over him. He only wanted his Pack there and ready to greet them, but he knew he'd have to step up to control the situation. "ENOUGH! I'm fine, but you all are freaking me out and freaking yourselves out. Tord, go call the doctor. Edd, corral Ringo so she doesn't come in here. Matt, get me a glass of milk, I'm fucking thirsty."

The trio instantly obeyed their Packmate. Tord called the doctor to come and help with the delivery. He was worried and wanted to bring Tom to the hospital, but he vaguely remembered being told that it was far less stressful and made for easier deliveries to have a familiar doctor with a familiar scent come to the nest and give medical assistance there. He was assured that the doctor was on the way, and would be there with plenty of time, given the frequency of contractions.

In no time at all, the doctor was at their house, despite it being the middle of the night on a holiday. He'd remembered pups past delivered in far more inconvenient times with his help. In no time, he was in the door, next to the nest, and setting up an IV to keep an increasingly agitated Tom hydrated.

Tord was thankful Tom was able to take charge earlier, because he found that the stress was sending both of their instincts haywire. Not quite enough to be completely feral, but Tord did find himself getting into the nest and keeping a far closer eye on the Beta doctor and even his own Packmates coming into the room than he normally would, while Tom was reduced to mostly sounds to communicate, a slight purr at his Mate joining him, a pained squeak as the contractions got closer and his water finally broke, promising the need for a load of laundry later. In no time, Tom was being shifted and urged to push by everyone in the room.

Tom reached out and grabbed Tord's hand with one hand, and taking Edd and Matt's in the other. Every time he was asked to push, he pushed as hard as he could, and found himself growing increasingly tired, finally finding his words to look over at Tord.

"It's... It's too much, love... It hurts…" he panted, nuzzling up against Tord.

"You can do it,  _ elske _ , I know you can…" Tord urged.

Edd smiled softly, giving Tom's hand an encouraging squeeze. "You're doing wonderful, Tom, one of their heads is almost out!"

Matt reached down to hug Tom, ignoring Tord's instinctual warning growl. His Packmates have a lot of instincts firing. He can excuse it. "And the doctor said once one is out, the second should just slide right out, too! You're almost there!"

Tom screamed out loudly, pushing as hard as he could, and the room was silent as the doctor smiled, holding the tiny pup up for them to see. "It's a boy."

The doctor carefully nestled the little boy next to his mother. He can wait a moment to have his cord cut and be cleaned up so his sister can follow. Tom was soon pushing again, and the room was filled with a loud crying that Torm had not given. "It's a girl."

The doctor worked quickly to clean the pups up, and even allowed Tord to cut their cords, handing them carefully to the new mother. Tom teared up softly as he looked down at the pair. Tori was endlessly fussy, and came out with a full head of hair and quite the attitude she insisted on sharing. Torm, meanwhile, was quite quiet, only watching everything happening around him with wide eyes. He seemed to partially inherit Tom's eyes, with them being totally black, but with a sort of white pupil to show where he was looking. His eyes fell mostly on his mother, who gently kissed his and his sister's heads.

"It's nice to meet you, Torm and Tori… You're the best Christmas presents I've ever gotten..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! I may eventually do a few fanfics with these kids now that I've written and published them into existence, because they're just very cute and I have a lot of headcanons about them that don't really show up until they're older.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, y'all, I'll be honest: This is bad, and it's 100% just "I wanna write about Tom and his relationship with the boys while he's pregnant". I just want that fluff, and so I'm making the content and hoping y'all like what I'm writing 100% for myself.
> 
> Just take it.


End file.
